Overlord? Nay, I am God
by DemonStalkingDragon
Summary: After being an absolute god in Yggdrasil the game ends and Ainz ends up in a new world. Read as he explores the strange world he finds himself in. All the while his obsessively-in-love friend builds him a harem. Godlike!Ainz Harem/Ainz


Overlord? No, I am God

AN: This story was slightly delayed so sorry but oh well. Enjoy the story, it was definitely fun to write this chapter. I hope you enjoy the story and as always enjoy the long as exposition before it starts.

Cliches: Overpowered! Ainz (Momonga) Harem Pairing

Summary: After being an absolute god in Yggdrasil the game ends and Ainz ends up in a new world. Read as he explores the strange world he finds himself in. All the while his obsessively in love friend builds him a harem.

2120 was, arguably, the most important year in human history when it came to advancements in technology. That year dark industries released the X-Gear. The most advanced device in history, a neuro device capable of intercepting and recreating brain waves. The technology involved opened a whole world of new possibilities, the technology could be controlled simply by a person's thoughts and could even implant sights, sounds and touches into a person's mind to create makeshift memories.

Due to this device, the gaming industry exploded. Games of all kinds were made so people could escape from reality with their X-Gear. Among them all though, one truly stood above the rest, Yggdrasil, an MMORPG. It was an exceedingly well-made game with a ton of freedom and variety. The game was made via scripts that auto-generated almost everything meaning the game world was nearly unending. Maps, monsters, even gear was ridiculously varied thanks to the scripts that generated them.

There were thousands of stats that were pre-programmed stats that a piece of gear could have and then it generated a number to associate with that stat. To top it off the gear was then put into one of the thousands of different weapons types, which had hundreds of materials it could be made of. Even the races had scripts to help generate thousands of possible variations.

The game also had almost no rules and as such, it was chaos pretty often. With pain intentionally being disabled they saw no reason to outlaw fighting other people or even outright killing. The only things that weren't allowed were rape and hacking the game. Other than that people could do anything in the game, eat, sleep, fight, read, learn, kill, steal, talk with friends and so much more.

What made all the games on the mind so incredible though was the abilities having the game controlled by a person's mind allowed though. Since the mind could control things that can move faster than a players body, items that sped a person up allowed them to move faster than players, they could 'stop time' despite it being and multiplayer game by making themselves move so ridiculously fast that a player seemed to stop, you could fight dragons, use magic and even more and it seemed like it was real.

It seemed like they had superhuman powers, simply by upgrading their agility they felt like their real body moved faster, upgrading their strength made them able to lift heavier things, upgrading their endurance made them more durable, upgrading their luck made good things seem to happen to them for no reason, of course, updating their wisdom and intelligence did nothing but that couldn't be helped.

However the owner really was an idiot, he seemed to believe it was funny to add in overpowered things to the game simply to see how broken he could make it. He made things unbalanced with some of his ideas. The first was his idea to reward those who did well in competitions with ridiculously overpowered rewards. There was one time that he gave away a spell that instantly killed a player or monster, no matter their health or level, to the winner of the world pvp tournament the only thing the spell cost was a ridiculous amount of mana.

Then there was another of the owner's ideas, the world items, one of a kind overpowered items that could practically break the game with just a single one of them. There was one added every two weeks, making a total of two hundred and sixty of them in the game.

Normally the world items wouldn't be a problem, nor would the world tournament rewards be an issue. However, the problem arose when one player was so good at the game he got every unique skill that was added without fail and managed to get over a third of the world items as well. His guild was nearly invincible with him in it, he crushed anyone who tried to oppose anyone in his guild and his guildmates barely had to help unless he was fighting a literal army.

Some of the people with X-Gears became obsessed with various games. So obsessed they wanted to stay in the games full time. So the Digitized were born. Humans who had paid to be fed and looked after via IVs to make it so they never left their games. This man was one of those people.

He went so far as to become a digitized, purely to play the game more in order to become even more powerful. He was obsessive towards the game, it was his life. As a digitized, it was possible for him to play without ever stopping and he was an exceptional player. He was the first player in the entire world to reach level one hundred. As a reward for his dedication, the owner ordered to give the player his own race.

When he had been asked what he had wanted for his race he'd gotten exactly what he had wanted, an Archangel/Grand Demon hybrid. The hybrid was of two nearly polar opposite races his bonuses were almost unbeatable. The weaknesses of both races were negated by the racial perks of the other race and with his additional skills, he had gained from the dual race hybrid he was a force to be reckoned with.

With his power he captured his own guild base, a level one hundred dungeon known as Nazarick, completely on his own, defeating twenty levels one hundred monsters on his own in the process along with a level five hundred raid boss. Normally guild bases were allowed a total of ten levels to distribute among the NPCs the guild created per level that the dungeon they used as their guild base was. However, as a reward for capturing the dungeon on the first try with only one player, he was able to have a total of ten times the normal level total.

But in addition to that, the same guild also possessed the world class items Ruler's Banner which tripled all NPC's strength in whatever base it resided in along with Throne of The Gods which multiplied the total number of distributable levels in a guild base times five. To make it worse Throne of The Gods was applied after all other bonuses meaning in total they had fifty times the normal amount of levels to distribute amongst their base. The leader of the guild even equipped many of the NPC's with full sets of powerful items he had collected. It was fortunate for the rest of the players that NPCs could not leave their guild bases or that guild would've taken over the entire game. What was the leader of this great guild you ask? He went by the name of Momonga.

Momonga walked through the busy road admiring the visual graphics of Yggdrasil. It truly was the greatest DMMORPG of all time. The elves, undead, angels, humans, dwarves and more all looks completely real. His favorite part wasn't even the games coding though, it was his infamy, he was so feared as a player killer that as he was walking down the street the players were moving away from him.

"HELP!" '_What? Who was that_?' Momonga thought, whipping his head around. '_Where the fuck does that come from? Ah, that is where._' Momonga saw a vampiric girl that had a character of around sixteen surrounded by three men who were in the process of ripping off her clothes. '_Not happening, rape is illegal even if this is a game, I never understood why the developers do not have protections against it_,' Momonga thought in anger as he walked towards her, raising his hand. Pain may've been turned off but it would still traumatize a girl for life if she was raped.

"Grasp Heart," He intoned, crushing the heart immediately. The other two men and the girl immediately looked around, their eyes settling on him.

"Bastard! How dare you kill one of our friends!" The man on the left yelled before charging him, the one on the right following suit. '_Ah, I see now, they are idiots! Who else would dare to attack the number one player in all of Yggdrasil, known for their devastating combat skills! Fuck I have won the world pvp tournament for ten years in a row_!' Momonga thought amusedly. He'd been puzzling over why someone would attempt to rape another person online when to do so made it easy to catch them.

"Death is Eternal," Momonga whispered. Instantly a spectral arrow appeared, piercing both of their hearts while they foolishly ran in a line. '_That is what you get bastards, have fun restarting your characters from scratch_,' He though sadistically. Oh how he loved that skill, it had been a prize for one of the world pvp tournaments. It made it so a character was completely deleted, they lost all their levels and items as a player and if it was an NPC then they got wiped out, not even resurrection would bring them back.

"Are you okay?" He asked softly as the girl pressed herself against the wall. She nodded her head, blushing lightly.

"Are you okay?" Momonga asked soothingly. The girl ran forward and wrapped her arms around him after a moment, crying into his shoulder.

"Yes, thank you mister…," She trailed off not knowing his name, blushing furiously. '_He saved me! Plus he looks so strong and handsome._' Of course, Momonga, being completely unused to a girl's advances in such ways had no idea for the reason behind her blush. Though Momonga's character was irrefutably handsome. The racial hybrid had ended up looking more like an archangel than a demon though it had a Grand Demon's characteristic muscle and large form.

"Momonga, and yes as in the leader of the guild Ainz Ooal Gown," He said in exasperation. Whenever he introduced himself to anyone who didn't already know him they completely flipped out. The girl's jaw dropped before she smiled brightly and pulled away. _I was saved by Momonga! Momonga is this handsome? I just started and even I have heard of him!'_

"Thank you for taking the time to help me," She said in a shy voice. Momonga smiled slightly. '_I am quite surprised I did not have my ears damaged by a fangirl scream, how refreshing,'_ Momonga thought.

"It was nothing," He surveyed her with a quick glance. 'Low-level armor, cheap sword, she is a new player,' He realized. "If you like I can help you get a few levels so this doesn't happen again."

"Are you sure you have the time? I don't wanna cause any trouble…" She trailed off as she caught sight of his smiling face. Momonga nodded happily.

"I have plenty of time, besides I can power level you up to a level where you can defend yourself fairly quickly," Momonga explained earnestly, he loved helping out new players, he'd made a few friends that way. The girl smiled brightly.

"I'd love your help then, by the way, my name is Hana," Hana said happily.

"Well then Hana, let's get going," Momonga said as he turned around.

Momonga ducked under the blow from the death knight, the sword swing, raising his own hand up invoked eighth tier magic.

**Linebreak**

"Holy Chain Lightning," Momonga murmured, smirking as he saw the few remaining death knights crumble to ash because of his spell. '_Strictly speaking, I do not need to say the spell out loud but it is just so much more satisfying if I do,' _Momonga thought with a slight mental chuckle.

"I think that's the last of them, in this dungeon" Momonga heard Hana say from behind him. Momonga nodded in agreement and turned around to face his companion.

"Thank you for helping me level up Lord Momonga," Hana said happily. Momonga mentally groaned in annoyance.

"Hana for the hundredth time I'm just Momonga, not Momonga-sama, not Lord Momonga, or any other variation," Momonga said in exasperation. Hana flashed him a knowing smile.

"And for the hundredth time I refuse to just call you Momonga, you're the world's best players for this game, you helped me level up from five to seventy and you saved me from those men!" Hana countered. Suddenly a notification appeared on Hana's screen. "My apologies Lord Momonga, I need to log out for the day, is there any chance I could add you to my friends list before I go?"

Momonga smiled, "I have one better, how would you like to join Ainz Ooal Gown?" Hana's jaw dropped and she froze.

"Do, do you mean it Lord Momonga?!" She asked excitedly. Momonga nodded and quickly opened his guild menu. He opened the player invite screen with thought and typed in her name before clicking send.

"Of course, I do, I wouldn't have offered otherwise," Momonga started with a smile. Hana reached out with her hand and clicked on accept. Momonga smiled as he saw the notification indicating a member had joined the guild, "Welcome to the guild Hana."

**Linebreak**

Momonga smiled as he thought back on the twelve months since had met Hana. It had been great. His guild had been getting less and less active but Hana played almost as much as he did despite her not being a digitized. She played the game with him and helped with the raids and other things with him when almost no one else would. Though she still called him Lord Momonga, something the rest of the guild simply found hilarious. Worst of all they'd started copying her at times.

He stood up and began walking towards the exit when he heard voices calling out his name. He turned around only to find his whole guild walking towards him. '_What the hell? This many guild members online at once? I haven't seen it in almost two years!' _Momonga thought in surprise. Even Hana was there.

"Yeah, guys? What's up?" Momonga asked curiously. Hana bit her lip and looked at the others scathingly as they seemed nervous for some reason.

"They're quitting Momonga-Sama, all of them, they were talking a few minutes ago, they're getting bored of the game, they all agreed and decided to do a mass quit, I'm the only one who isn't," Hana explained, shooting anger filled looks towards the group.

"I see," Momonga said simply, whilst he inwardly sobbed. He loved his friends. They were his only family, parents having died years ago. He took a deep breath though it didn't show in his character. '_At least Hana isn't leaving' _He thought in an effort to calm himself. HeroHero went to speak as Momonga remained silent.

"Momonga, we're sorry we didn't-," He began only for Momonga to cut him off.

"I understand your reasons, goodbye old friends," He said, whispering the last part. Momonga spun on his heel and instead of walking into the arena he invoked his teleport skill, desperate to get away from them.

"And here he is folks! Momonga, the leader of Ainz Ooal Gown, and his opponent, YamiKami, the leader of Darkness," He heard the announcer yell, the crowds of characters around the stadium cheering loudly. '_I still cannot comprehend how conceited someone has to be to name themselves Dark God, fucking moron,' _Momonga thought with a snarl, subconsciously preparing to utterly destroy his opponent. A few seconds later he saw the notifications in the corner of his screen, one after another as all the members of his guild but one left. He needed an outlet for his rage now, badly.

"Now, let the fight begin!" The announcer shouted, bringing Momonga back to his senses. The powerful knight build his opponent was, rushed at him. Momonga smirked slightly. '_Time to cut the fuck loose,' _Momonga thought sadistically. He had a few general rules when he was pvping to give others a chance, never use any spell above the tenth tier, never use world class items and never use any unique skills. He was going to break all his rules. Technically he was a Battlemage/Necromancer combo and his race hybrid helped wonders with that but with the use of a few world items he could become any class he wanted. As his opponent rushed him he shouted three words, making sure everyone in the arena heard him.

"Power Limiter, deactivate!" He shouted, many of those in the arena looking at him in confusion as his opponent grew closer.

"What's this? A ploy to trick his opponent? Limiting your power in a tournament? What kind of joke is that?" The commentator said skeptically. However, everyone in the arena froze in shock as he began to glow, the color glowing white. Power Limited was a basic spell with a very single-minded focus, it weakened the caster and generally was used to make the game more challenging for players playing in the low-leveled areas. The more power you channeled into it the more it limited you. The glow it showed upon deactivation showed how much it limited you, the lighter the color the more it had been holding the caster back. For it to glow white meant that Momonga had been limiting nearly all of his power.

"What! He was genuine! He was truly holding back his power for the entire tournament!" The commentator said in shock causing the arena to erupt in cheers from the crowd, Momonga's opponent finally coming out of his shock. As he reached sword distance of Momonga, Momonga sneered.

"Not happening buddy," Momonga held up the item he had retrieved from his inventory during the crowd's moment of shock, **Reality Phaser**, an item Momonga considered to be in the third highest tier of world items. The sword from his opponent phased through him, his opponent almost losing his balance before he leaped back and looked at Momonga calculatingly.

"Folks look at that! For the first time in history, the guild of Ainz Ooal Gown is using one of the world items they have collected in a tournament! One of the most powerful no less **Reality Phaser **a shield that makes its wielder intangible to all physical attacks!" The commentator yelled enthusiastically. The crowd was thrilled as well, they all began screaming, some chanting Momonga's name. Momonga wanted to laugh, '_One of the most powerful? Does he not know about Heaven's Guardian? Or Hell's Army? God's Judgement? Let me show him a real-world item,' _Momonga thought.

He threw open his inventory and accessed the guild bank remotely, removing his personal favorite world item **Hell's Invader**. Momonga's opponent, seeing what Momonga was attempting rushed forward, all thoughts of planning forgotten but it was too late. Momonga activated the world item and the entire arena began to shake, the stands only being spared due to their unbreakable status.

"What item is that!" The commentator asked in shock, whilst many of the crowd also looked at the large staff in Momonga's hand as well. Their question was answered mere seconds later when in between Momonga and his opponent a massive dragon appeared.

"By Kami! That's Hell's Invader! An item the developers once confirmed in an interview to be one of the most dangerous items in the game!" The commentator shouted excitedly, much of the crowd following suit. Momonga's opponent blanched as he saw the dragon's Tag.

**Hell's Invader Lvl. 1000**

He raised his hand, preparing to forfeit but Momonga had other plans. Faster than most in the arena could see he darted forward, preparing one of his most dangerous spells. Momonga cast a three-second freezing spell before following it up with..

"Death is Eternal!" He shouted, the crowd yelling happily and the arrow hit home, YamiKami instantly dying. '_Well that was fun, definitely helped me blow off some steam,' _Momonga thought, dismissing the massive dragon as he put the world items back into his inventory and from there into the guild vault. The crowd went silent as a new voice was heard throughout the arena as a large hologram of the owner of Yggdrasil appeared.

"Thank you all for coming here today, and I am proud to present to Momonga, the Unique Skill Absolute Absorption, a skill that absorbs a person's stats, health, mana, stamina, skills, and more and adding it to his own base totals whenever the owner of the skill kills a person," He said simply. The crowd all yelled out furiously as Momonga merely raised an eyebrow as he opened his skill list and found the exact skill, the same description included in it.

"Now, now I understand that this ability is overpowered but there is a very good reason we are giving the winner of this tournament that skill. As of exactly one second from the time this message ends Yggdrasil will have precisely one hour before it shuts down permanently, during this time all deaths are permanent and pvp is allowed everywhere! Have fun!" With that, the message ended and the crowd all began to panic, all whilst Momonga almost fell into despair.

'_How could they announce the end of Yggdrasil like that? So suddenly? No, I cannot think about that right now, I have a week to use this new skill, better get used to it,' _Momonga thought, looking towards the crowd of people rushing towards the exit so they could get to safety. Momonga snorted like that was going to happen him there. He activated God Tier Skill Death God, a skill that he had created by using his Unique Skill Merge to combine the World Item Beneath Notice and Death is Eternal, the result was a instant kill AOE that killed everyone near him. He quickly used a speed enhancement spell, running around the arena, slaughtering them all just by being within hundreds of feet of them. As he finished the slaughter the fact that Yggdrasil was ending sunk into him and he looked around the arena, seeing the only person he hadn't killed thanks to friendly fire being off, Hana, looking at him in shock.

He ignored her and teleported to the bedroom in his guild base to mope-err, mourn about the loss of Yggdrasil, the game that had been his life for over ten years. However several minutes later he heard his door click open and the final member of his guild entered.

"Hana please, I want to be left alone for a while," He said softly. Hana shook her head immediately.

"No, I'm not leaving you, now or ever, Momonga-Sama," She said softly. Momonga looked up at her in confusion, the comment was said with more conviction and passion than most of what she said.

"I'm done hiding from you about how I feel Master," She murmured softly. Momonga stiffened slightly in shock at her calling him master but that was nothing compared to what she did next. She gently pressed herself against him, her lips pressing against his as she kissed him passionately, moaning softly. Momonga instinctively kissed back, his hands darting down to he butt, cupping it softly. He quickly pushed his tongue forward, Hana moaning even more as she gave him entrance and he explored her mouth. However, like all good things it came to an end as they both felt a need to breathe.

"You, you, like me in that way?" Momonga asked in shock. She had been his closest friend for almost a year and she had just kissed him, and if he was being honest with himself he had enjoyed it.

"Of course not, I don't like you, Master, I love you," She whispered softly, clinging to him desperately. She needed him to like her, to want her. She needed to serve him.

"Hana, I'm not your master," He said gently, he didn't want to hurt her feelings. Hana hugged his body to hers slightly tighter at that.

"I don't care, you are to me, I've loved you for so long, I need you, not just in this game but in real life too," She said softly. Momonga winced at her convicted tone.

"Why don't we go spend the last few minutes in the throne room," Momonga suggested, trying to put off the topic. He knew she would probably track him down in real life but he was desperate to put it off.

"If that's what you want Master," Hana responded simply, releasing her hold on him and deciding instead to simply hold his and lean her head on his shoulder. They both quickly exited his room and walked past an NPC Hana recognized as Narberal Gamma and she smiled slightly, remembering the time, several months ago, when she had set all the attractive female NPCs to love her master just as much as she did. They entered the throne room and Momonga sank down onto the throne. '_Now show can't cling to me so badly for a minute,' _Momonga thought happily but was proven wrong a moment later. Hana sat down on his lap seductively, her arms lacing around his neck before she kissed him again. He couldn't help but respond instinctively, her avatar was extremely beautiful and she was similar in the real world if the few times she had video chatted whilst not logged in was any indication. Hana noticed the time for the game was almost up and broke apart from her master reluctantly.

"Goodbye Master, I will see you tonight," She whispered as the timer for the countdown that had appeared moments after Yggdrasil's owner had ended his announcement hit zero. Momonga blanched slightly at what she was implying before nearly falling out of his chair as he and Hana passed out.

AN: It has never been commented on how the fuck Ainz and Nazarick ended up in the New World and I plan to do the exact same. Please note that unlike some of my stories the only godlike figure in this one will be Ainz. Also, the OC will be similar to Albedo though perhaps her role will be slightly more major seeing as how I plan on using Albedo more in my story as well. I feel this chapter is slightly rushed but I wanted to get to the real story in Yggdrasil.


End file.
